A brain tumor is an abnormal growth occurring in any tissue contained within the cranium, including the brain, cranial nerves, meninges, skull, pituitary gland, and pineal gland (Kabitha, Int. J. Pharm. Chem. Bio. Sci. 2013, 1165-1171). These tumors are inherently difficult to cure because of their protected location in the brain, with surgery, radiation and chemotherapy options carrying potentially lasting morbidity for patients and incomplete cure of the tumor. Brain tumors are life threatening because the space inside the skull is limited, their growth increases intracranial pressure, and may cause edema, reduced blood flow, and displacement with consequent degeneration of healthy tissue that controls vital functions. Brain tumors are, in fact, the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths in children and young adults. Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Gliomas (DIPGs) are highly aggressive tumors of childhood, often located in the pons. Their impact is devastating in view of their anatomic location and poor outcome. Recent DIPG exome sequencing revealed frequent mutations (>70%) in the H3F3A or HIST1H3B genes encoding histone H3.3 and H3.1, respectively (1-3). Mutated tumors are associated with poorer prognosis and diminished survival, compared to “wild type” DIPG tumors. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to develop new therapies to treat brain tumors.